Those Thoughts Are Best Left Forgotten
by Luna Moonsurf
Summary: It's in the nature of humans to ponder their own dispostions, their subconcious makeups. Therefore, it's in the nature of their remains to ponder the same. But such notions have no place in this heirarchy and those who hold them swim in dangerous waters.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts

* * *

"_Ienzo, what are you doing here in the library so late into the night?"_

"_I could inquire the same thing to you, Master Ansem."_

"_Heheh, that is true."_

"_Actually, I am somewhat glad you found me here, sir; there is something I wish to speak with you about."_

"Hey Zexion, you okay? You seem a little out there." Roxas said, snapping the scholar out of his memories.

"I am fine, Number XIII. Might I ask why you are inside my personal library?" Zexion asked with one eyebrow raised.

"Oh, well Vexen told me to get you."

"…Very well." The slate-haired Nobody answered after a moment; closing the lexicon he had previously been taking notes in. He stood and let his book dispel into the air, "Thank you for informing me of this."

Roxas nodded, "You're welcome."

As he walked towards the scientist's lab, Zexion wondered what the blond wanted. He also thought about what he was writing in his lexicon before the Roxas had entered.

"Ah, Zexion, there you are."

The slate-haired man turned to see his colleague approaching him. "Oh, good afternoon Vexen, I was just going to see you; though I would normally assume you to be residing in your lab."

The blond stopped in front of him, "Oh yes, my apologies, I didn't specify a location to the boy, did I?"

"No need for regret, it is only a minor mistake. Now, what was your reason for summoning me?"

The scientist sat down in one of the Lounge's chairs, gesturing for his colleague to do the same. "There's a theory of mine I must tell you; something I can only share with another intellect who appreciates knowledge in its truest form."

Zexion's eyebrows slightly furrowed and he said slowly, "Vexen…it sounds to me like this theory of yours could possibly be _revolutionary_, and not in a positive connotation. If you are disclosing this to me, who you know will not immediately try to find a method to use the information to their advantage, the ramifications of this are potentially…"

His eyes widened and he quickly cast an auditory illusion around them to make their words impossible to make out at a distance. Luckily he did this often to keep others from overhearing private conversations so no one should be overly suspicious at its presence.

The scholar then turned a sharp glare at the blond, "Even, if that conjecture is blasphemy," Zexion hissed, upset enough to slip-up and use Vexen's old name, "I swear to Kingdom Hearts itself I'll-"

"You'll what? I've seen the look in your eyes when Xemnas spiels about what it means to be a Nobody. You were the one who expressed misgivings about Xehanort-"

"How are those relevant to each other?" Zexion insisted, though he'd calmed down a bit.

"-You were the last to fall to darkness; and just now, you became distraught when you realized what I had to say was heresy." His voice softened, "Don't hide it; you know just as well as me Superior may be wrong on at least _one_ account."

"…And what would that be?"

"Emotions, we may not have hearts, but we possess emotions. Think about it, if we didn't have emotions, why would we yearn to see that moon fill the sky? If we felt nothing, why would we even wish to possess a heart?"

"That is true."

"Is this not the reason you associate with the Melodious Nocturne; because he shows so much of that allegedly non-existent emotion?"

"That is...also true." Zexion sighed then smiled wryly, "Am I that transparent?"

"Oh no, my friend, I've merely known you that long."

"So, this theory, has it been tested? Or is it simply a hypothesis?" the slate-haired Nobody asked, smoothly slipping into the scientific discussion tone of voice.

"Yes, it's been tested; though through observations alone."

"That is, unfortunately, to be expected. However, would you care to share your findings in more detail?"

"Certainly, I have found Numbers XIII and VIII in particular rather fascinating. They're different; XIII's influence on VIII seems to have changed him."

"Yes, I noticed when he was first brought here. I didn't find him very pleasant; but then again, I might have been a tad biased. I was uncomfortable about having any new members at the time. Not everyone was going to be content as Xemnas's lapdog."

Vexen blinked, "I don't believe I have ever heard you speak like that about someone. Did something happen between you and VII?"

Zexion didn't reply to this, instead he said, "After Demyx came, things improved greatly."

"I see." The blond waited for him to continue.

"…Demyx brought along something else." He then looked the scientist straight in the eye, as if searching for something in the other's depths.

For a moment, the blond was Even again; staring into those ice-blue eyes as the newly acquired apprentice analyzed his features for the first time to, just as now, determine whether or not to trust him.

Zexion seemed to find what he was seeking, "His arrival brought with him," he looked down slightly, almost lost in thought, "a change in me. Demyx made me question the idea that we do not possess hearts. His dead certainty of having one seems to have convinced me of its validity."

Vexen raised an eyebrow, "Now who's the heretic?"

Zexion smiled weakly, "Yes well, I could not be sure of _my_ theory's accuracy until you mentioned emotion. As I previously stated, I believe we do in fact possess hearts. Just that they have become clean slates, waiting to be colored by our personalities and, as you made me realize, emotions."

The blond looked skeptically at him, "Emotions are one thing, a heart is very much another."

"Yes, I know. Despite this, suppose that our natures remained with us even after the process of becoming what we are. Through my _own_ research and observation, as well as the past experiences of myself and others, I have come to the conclusion that Heartless are beings consisting of the darkness within the heart-"

"Then what is it that gathers in that sky, Zexion?"

"I'm getting to that. Heartless are made up of the darkness within one's heart; but it is also made up of the light as well. Heartless are created when darkness overtakes a person's heart; that is, smothers the light inside the heart, correct?"

Vexen nodded slowly, "Yes, continue,"

"The Keyblade has the power to banish darkness, the whole organization knows that. Thus with the darkness banished, there remains only light. That light gathers to become Kingdom Hearts. However, if you recall, there is not only a Realm of Light and a Realm of Darkness; but a Realm of Nothingness as well."

"So you are saying that our hearts are still there, but they are made of nothingness."

Zexion nodded, "Correct, and that nothingness can be filled with the personalities and emotions that we still retain!" he finished with the passion of a theorist completing a presentation on an extensively researched topic; he even had a slight smile to accompany it.

The scientist gave him a hard look, "I sincerely hope you realize the full implications of this speculation of yours. By making these assumptions you are insinuating that acquiring Kingdom Hearts is unnecessary. Should your opinions come to be known, the situation will undoubtedly become severe."

"I am well aware how dangerous these thoughts are. Regardless, I believe Xemnas is incorrect in assuming Kingdom Hearts will grant us the wish we strive for."

"Are you absolutely sure of your findings?"

"Treasonous words they may be, but falsehoods they are not. Even if they are, even if we cannot obtain a heart on our own, there is most likely a better way to go about this than manipulating a boy into making a moon."

Vexen smiled slightly and shook his head, "Really," he said rising from his chair, his colleague following suit, "you never change, do you? Naïve as Ienzo, idealistic as Zexion." The scientist sighed, "Well, you must excuse me; I have much to do in my lab."

Vexen began to walk away when the slate-haired Nobody stopped him by saying, "If I never change, does that not mean I have retained my nature; thus strengthening my theory?"

The scientist was silent, absorbing this information. "Farewell, Vexen, I wish you a pleasant remainder of the day."

"Yes…you as well." The blond replied, continuing towards his lab; soon disappearing from sight.

Zexion stiffened when a pair of hands were placed firmly onto his shoulders to prevent escape. Blue strands of hair brushed against his cheek, "The Superior wishes to have a word with you."


End file.
